


A Better Proposal

by dogpresident (smudgay)



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Marriage Proposal, The gender and name of MC is purposely never stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgay/pseuds/dogpresident
Summary: Quinn proposes...but better.I rewrote the scene from the book because it sucked. Hopefully this sucks less.





	A Better Proposal

  In La Huerta, moments of respite are rare. Even when you can spare the time to rest, it feels wrong; less like a moment of relaxation and more like wasted time…whatever time means anymore. You know what restlessness feels like, but you've never felt it like you do now.

"I can't believe she just… _jumped_ …" Diego shivers from beside you. You try not to notice how sharp his voice has become, or the way he doesn't completely look up from the ground, as if he's afraid to find what might be in front of him. You remember how bright-faced he used to be, and you wonder if he'll ever get that back.

You sigh and look around, after suggesting rest, everyone had more or less drifted off to their own spots. You see Quinn leaning against a tree, Michelle and Grace on either side of her, animated discussing something you can only guess at. She looks up and catches your eyes, you smile and feel stress roll off your body as Quinn beams back you—smiling with her whole face just the way she does.

Diego coughs, "I get your girlfriend is better to look at than me but _come on_."

You flush a little, laughing it off. "Sorry, I just.…dont want to think about Fiddler, right now." You breathe out, "I'm just so…."

"Tired?" Diego moves infront of you, forcing you to look at him. "I get it," he admits, "we're all tired, but out of all of us….you deserve the most rest. So, rest." He smiles and gestures to the small cabin by the frozen lake. "I asked Craig to start the fireplace and I brought in a bunch of blankets for you."

You blink, "you set up the cabin for me?"

"Uh," he turns shoots a glance behind him, "well it was Quinn's idea…." He laughs and steps back, "I just made sure it happened. Go on, get some rest."

The idea sounds nice, and you feel your body scream for warmth and a place to sit so you nod at Diego and start off towards Quinn, to thank her…or maybe ask if she'd like to join you….youre not sure yet.

As you move closer, Michelle clams up, standing rigidly before defensively crossing her arms. Grace's eyes widen at the sight of you, she turns to look at the trees. You'd find their behaviour strange if you hadn't been focused on Quinn, whose smile only grew wider the closer you stepped.

"Hey," she says, voice filled with affection. Her blue eyes soften, and her hand instinctively moves out to pull you closer.

"Hey," you say back, forgetting your words for moment until Michelle coughs from beside Quinn. "Oh," you chuckle, "I heard a certain someone wanted to get that cabin ready."

"R-ready for what?" Grace squeaks, "r-ready for nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Grace…" Michelle narrows her gaze before sighing. "Why don't we give the lovebirds a moment, hm?"

Grace looks at you, then Quinn, then back at you, before finally nodding at Michelle. "Yeah," she smiles, "talk to you guys later then."

You and Quinn wave them off, feeling silence fill the air until you feel Quinn's hands reach out to take yours. She pulls you close to her, and move yourself against her, leaning toward your arm against the bark of the tree behind her.

"I wanted to do something for you," she smiles, explaining slowly as she traces her hand up your arm. She's always enjoyed simply touching you, in any way. Your hand, your hair, your waist—as if she needed to know you were really there. You don't blame her, you do the same thing. You look for her any moment you can, making sure she's okay. "I thought…I wasn't sure if we'd even have time to stop but Diego insisted."

"Well," you smile as you press a soft kiss to the side of her head. "I'm glad. I appreciate it a lot, Quinn." You step back a little, "are you going to join me or do I have to enjoy my nice cabin all alone."

Quinn chuckles, "you make it sound like it's torture." She bites her lip, not meeting your eyes. "Umm…I think…m-maybe in a bit? I want to stay put here a little longer if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay," you respond almost automatically, "is everything alright?"

She nods quickly, "Yep, just wanna see what everyone else is up to first. You know how hard it is for me to leave when I get you alone in a room so…"

"Actually I didn't know about that. Tell me more."

She laughs, sweet and pure and like the best music you've ever heard. "Just go," she lightly whacks your arm, stepping around you to reluctantly walk away. Before she completely turns around she shoots you a little wave, delicate fingers dancing in the air.

You miss them as soon as they go.

 

* * *

The cabin is warmer than outside, but the blankets make it truly the heaven you didn't know you deserved. You wiggle your toes, watching the way the blankets squirm from the movement. The sofa you're sprawled on is soft too, and you're suddenly hit with the realization that you didn't adequately thank anyone for this.

It's then that the floor creaks, and you look up from over the back of the couch to see Quinn by the door, leaning against the frame.

"Come in here," you smile at her, sitting up to get a better look at her. The light reflected off the white snow frames her body with a glow, her ginger hair like flames against her pale skin.

"I will," she laughs, "can't I admire the view?"

"The view would like you to stop letting the cold in and get in these warm blankets," you smile back at her, thoughts of Fiddler or Rouke dissolving with her presence.

She taps her pink lips, pretending to think. "The view does make a good point," she steps into the cabin, closing the door and turning to lock it. Your body heats up at the suggestion, but you shake your head and tap the spot beside you instead of thinking about it.

"Warm?" She asks, moving closer to you but refusing to sit down. She plays with her fingers, her eyes darting around the room.

You frown, "is everything alright?"

"More than," she answers honestly, smiling sweetly at you. "I guess it's normal to be a little nervous before you do this, right? But I'm not scared or anything, promise. I'm more sure of this than I've been with anything else."

You blink, taking a moment to think before you finally ask: "sure of what?"

"Of how much I love you," she smiles, taking a deep breath in before continuing, "before I came to this island I was ready to give up on life. I was determined to. I didn't think I'd meet someone like you, I didn't think I wanted to. But I did, and it changed everything."

She pauses to a moment, you don't say anything, knowing she's not done. She breaths out, steady. She confidently moves closer to you. "I want to live, and I want to live each day knowing that you are mine, and I am yours; today, tomorrow, and forever. I love you."

You see her about to crouch, to meet your eyes as you sit on the sofa but you stop her, standing up to meet her instead. Quinn beams, taking your hands in hers.

"Will you marry me?" Her voice flows around your head like a song. Her blue eyes meet yours, full of love, vulnerability, honesty and…fear. A woman who'd stared death in the eye, a woman who had bared her heart to you; afraid. She knows just as well as you that there is no guarantee of the future.

But here she is saying that what she can be certain of is that she wants you in it.

And, of course, you want the same.

"Absolutely, Quinn." You don't hide the happiness in your voice and Quinn flings her arms around your shoulders, pressing an eager and realized kiss to your lips that you return with equal passion. "I love you too, Quinn."

She pulls apart, pressing her forehead to yours, still smiling wide. "I can't wait to go on our next adventure together."

"You're not tired of adventure at this point?" You chuckle, bringing your hand up to cup her face.

"With you?" She beams, "never."

You step back and pull her down on to the couch with you. She laughs and straddles your hip, kissing your head, then your cheek, then your lips before pulling back to speak again. "I didn't think I'd do this now, actually."

You raise and eyebrow, silently asking her to elaborate.

"Well," she pouts, "it's…strange. The world is falling down around us but I'm happy. It feels unfair. But…." she shakes her head, smiling again, "but I don't think I can spend another moment on this island without knowing if you want to be in the future you make me believe in, and I don't want to spend another night not letting you know that I'm yours." She leans her forehead against yours again. "I tried making a ring out of tree bark but it was more like a cube with a hole in it and it gave me splinters," she pouts, "Michelle convinced me to throw it away. She said if I proposed with that…and I quote…'kindergarden-craft-project ring' she would curse me."

You laugh, pressing your lips to Quinn's. "I would have loved it."

Quinn winces a bit, "it was really bad…and…I think….seven-year old Quinn who still fantasized about getting married would have cursed me too. It sounds silly but if we're doing rings, I want something I can be proud of…or pass on."

"That's not silly."

She giggles, "I know you'd say that. So we're saving the rings for later, and I'm going to show it off to everyone back home like the women on TV."

"You're not going to make me buy you a 24K gold ring with a diamond, are you?"

"Nope. I'm buying us Ring Pops."

You snort, kissing her again as you mumble "perfect" against her lips.

* * *

Quinn skips out of the cabin, practically dragging you out with her. You barely get a chance to close the door behind you and Quinn excited shouts out at the rest of your friends.

"It's a yes!" She beams, pulling you into a hug.

You blink in confusion as your friends clap and cheer. "Y-you guys knew?"

Michelle props her hand on her hip, almost offended you'd ask something like that. "Duh."

"Alright," Craig lifts up ice skates, "who's ready to party?"

"Wait…" you blink again, "there's ice skates too…I…"

"We really need to get you up to speed, huh?" Quinn laughs, "come on, there's more people besides me who want to tell you how much you mean to them."

_And they do._

* * *

In La Huerta, moments of respite are rare; but when they come, you do not regret a moment of them.


End file.
